Somewhat Lost In The Translation
by Slim Gohan
Summary: Hellsing and Sailor Moon Crossover : Alexander Anderson is sent to Tokyo to help subdue the FREAK vampire threat there. Along the way, He runs into Ami Mizuno, who is adrift in life and alone, at the present, and maybe together, they can find what they ar
1. Part I : The First Song

****

Somewhat Lost In The Translation

By Slim Gohan and Keiya Tenpouin

Series – Sailor Moon/Hellsing

Rating – PG-13

Pairings – WHAT???? 

Err ….. Major Characters? – Mizuno Ami, and Alexander Anderson. Sailor Mercury and the Paladin. The brain of the Senshi and the Crazy Priest of Iscariot. The Goddess of Mercury and the Regenerator of the Vatican Section XIII. I think you get it already.

Disclaimers – We don't own either series. End of story.

We also don't own the songs sung at any point during the story.

Summary- Paladin Alexander Anderson is sent to Tokyo to help subdue the FREAK threat there. He runs into Ami Mizuno, who is adrift in life (and alone, at the present), and maybe together, they can find what they are both looking for…(Loosely Based on "Lost In Translation")

%&&%%&%&%&%&%&&%

Part I – First Song

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

It was a LONG plane trip for Father Alexander Anderson. 

There was one semi-redeeming quality about it though, and it wasn't a few young couples' random attempts to join the "Mile High Club". Their futile attempts became annoying after a while.

The semi-redeeming quality was to contemplate the reason he was ON the plane. 

"Damn you Maxwell……" he grumbled to himself.

However, he wasn't the only person to hear himself.

"Do you say something dear?" asked the kind old lady in the seat next to him. 

"No, your hearing is just going." He mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear. But then again, he didn't care.

"Yes, I think these seats are also lowering! It's like my late husband used to say……."

Yes, this would be the perfect time for him to contemplate the reason why he was on the trip. But he would make sure to nod randomly in the right places.

**&**&***&&&****&&&

__

The Vatican -_ 4 hours ago :_

Paladin Alexander Anderson sat in front of Maxwell's desk. He had Heinkel and Yumiko standing to each side of him. Father Renaldo was also there, as he stood behind the Iscariot's Leader. Maxwell was looking over a paper, and was re-reading it. He then stopped and handed the paper to the Paladin.

"What is this?"

"An order from the higher-ups. Iscariot has been tracking demonic ability for some time in Tokyo, Japan. Evidently, this has never been a problem since there has been a small force of 9 people there to stop the threat. They are called "the Sailor Senshi", and are led by a high school girl, who goes by the code name "Sailor Moon". But now, there is a rise in FREAK vampires appearing there. From what we have gathered, they have had some trouble with them. We have decided to send operatives in to subdue this rising threat."

Anderson glanced down at the paper, and read the first few lines. What was there was basically what Maxwell said. 

Maxwell cleared his throat, and continued.

"We are going to send an operative over to Tokyo to report on the situation there over the duration of one week. After that week, the operative will report back to me, and we will take it from there."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Read the second line of the third paragraph."

Anderson did so. His jaw dropped when he read the line.

"We request that you send Paladin Anderson for this mission, for he may be the best suited for this type of mission."

"Yes, you will be sent to Tokyo. In your place, Heinkel and Yumiko will cover for your missions."

"What about Hellsing?"

"In which case?"

"Both."

"I have ordered Heinkel and Yumiko to only attack Hellsing, more specifically Alucard, only in self-defense. I also am positive that the sow Hellsing will not send her operatives to Japan at any time during the duration of your stay. However, if you do run into Hellsing operatives, DO NOT ATTACK UNLESS YOU ARE ATTACKED."

"What about my children at the orphanage?"

"Father Renaldo said he would cover for you."

Anderson then felt a little relieved. In Father Renaldo's hands, the children should be safe.

No one in Iscariot in his or her right mind would cross Father Renaldo.

Anderson looked down at the paper again, and then asked with a sigh. "When do I leave?"

"Your plane leaves at 11 A.M., and you had better start packing."

He nodded, and stood up.

"I'll go start now."

"You'll have a cab waiting for you at 10 A.M.. Go, and may God be with you."

"Amen."

Anderson then left the room.

*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&&*

"….. And that's what he used to say about these awful planes."

"That's interesting, madam." He offered her a smile.

"So, what do you do for a living, young man?"

"Madam, I'm hardly young."

"Hmm…..You look young to me."

"I'm probably older than you, lady." He mumbled. Before she could say something in response, he answered her first question.

"I'm a priest, ma'am."

"So, what is a nice priest going to Japan for?"

"…….To visit some relatives o'mine."

"I am too! My daughter and my son-in-law invited me to stay a week with them, and show me around Tokyo!"

"That's very kind of them."

"Yes, I am very proud of both of them."

"A mother's pride……"

His sentence was interrupted by the pilot's message over the intercom.

"We are over Tokyo and are preparing to land! Please buckle up, and thank you for flying with us today!"

Anderson and the old lady, along with the other passengers all followed the directions, and geared to land.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

I was a lonely day for Mizuno Ami. 

The other Senshi were all out of town for the break, and she was left behind. 

Well, not going with the others _was_ her choice. But that was because she thought that finally, she and her mother were going to spend the week together in Kyoto. 

But, that was until a call changed all of her plans.

&*&*&**&*&*&*

__

"Are you excited Ami?"

Ami smiled a genuine smile. "Yes. I'm glad we finally get to spend some time together."

"Yes. I'm sorry for not spending enough time with you. I truly am."

"It's alright mother. I understand that it's all part of being a doctor."

"All packed?" Ami nodded yes. "Then let's……"

The phone rang, interrupting her sentence. 

"One moment, Ami." She went over to the phone, and answered it.

"Hello……"

Ami sat down on the couch with her suitcase next to her. She truly was excited that she and her mother were going on this trip together. But there was this strange feeling in her stomach trying to tell her something different….

About 3 minutes later, Dr. Mizuno walked into the room with a somber look.

"Ami….."

"Let me guess, you can't go."

She nodded yes.

"They need me to go out of town for a while."

"Kyoto?"

"No. Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong?!?"

"A specialist is needed there. I'm sorry, it will only be for a week."

"Oh….."

"Next week, I promise, we will do something together."

"All right."

"Why don't you spend the night over one of your friend's house?"

"They're all away on vacation."

"……..I'm sorry Ami……"

"No mother, it's all right. I will find something to do. I'll be fine. Do what you need to, alright?"

"Thank you for understanding."

Her mother grabbed her suitcase, and walked out the door. 

Just sitting there in silence, Ami could her the car starting and driving away.

She was alone again.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"There has to be something to do……..maybe a walk would do me good."

She paused a moment to evaluate. But the conclusion was the same. "Yes, a walk would do fine. Maybe the park wouldn't be so bad."

She went to pick up her coat, which was on the coat rack. After reaching it, she put it on, and slipped on her shoes, which were near the door. She checked her coat to make sure her keys were there. She found them in her left pocket and then opened the door. She took one last look, and walked out the door, locking it in the process.

Walking down the hallway, a thought crossed her mind.

'I hope I don't run into any trouble.'

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

With the landing of the airplane, Father Alexander Anderson had landed in Tokyo. 

Instead of wandering aimlessly at the airport trying to find the exit, he found a small, older Japanese man with a sign that said "ANDERSON" waiting for him.

This was a Godsend, simply because he knew absolutely no Japanese at all.

He walked over to the man, who bowed at him, and said in broken English "Hello, Father Anderson-san."

Taking this as a way to show respect in the culture, he bowed at the man as well.

"Father Maxwell-san has called ahead, and has asked that I take you to your hotel, Anderson-san."

"Anderson-san?…." 

Ignoring the Paladin's question, the man gestured for him to follow. 

"Your bags are in cab that's waiting. Come, Anderson-san!"

"Lead the way then……Cab driver-san."

Cab driver-san led him through the seemingly endless and incredibly active Tokyo airport. He was taken back at the sights a bit, but managed to keep up with Cab driver-san. He had to admit, for a smaller, elderly man, he was quite quick.

Soon enough, they made it out of the airport. Cab driver-san's cab was parked close by. The small man looked at his windshield, and noticed a ticket there for illegal parking. When the man started saying words rapidly in Japanese, which Anderson could only assume that he was swearing rapidly with every swear word in the book. The man then turned to Anderson and said with a sly grin, "Don't tell anyone."

He then ripped his ticket in half, pulled out a lighter, and burned the rest of it. 

Anderson raised his eyebrow, but said nothing of it. He just went into the cab, and waited without saying a word.

***

Soon after, Cab driver-san got into the car and started driving after starting up the car. They pulled out, and soon the cab made it's way into downtown Tokyo.

Along with making it's way into downtown Tokyo, they also faced the midday traffic of downtown Tokyo. Anderson just took in the sights from his window, while Cab driver-san became annoyed. 

Out of the blue, the driver said, "Would you like to drive through the park? The road to get there is coming up."

"Is it faster?"

"Much."

"Alright then."

Cab driver-san took another sly grin out of the blue. 

"Maybe, we'll get to see some fine young women, right Anderson-san?"

"……… I'm a Priest you know, Cab driver-san."

"Oh…. More for me!"

"You're too much."

Once they came upon the road, they took it to their destination.

It took about 5 minutes, but they made it to the park. Anderson was somewhat amazed at the Cherry Blossoms blooming, and some of the other flora. It was quite different from the flora and overall atmosphere of Italy, the Vatican, and Great Britain. It was a nice scene, he thought. 

He then took note of some of the people there. Among the population in the park seemed to be a young married couple walking a stroller, and elderly man sitting on a bench just observing, a street artist sketching a few school girls, a dejected blue haired girl strolling trying to get her problems off her mind. She then looked up, and smiled at him. Anderson nodded his head at her and muttered a "God be with her". He then turned his head forward to look out the windshield.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

It wasn't a bad day at all, Ami thought. 

'The only downside is that I'm alone.'

As much as she didn't want to think that, it was in the forefront of her mind. The rest of the Senshi were out of town, wherever the hell they were, and her mother in Hong Kong, she couldn't help accepting that as true. 

She looked and felt dejected. 

However, the Cherry Blossoms and the rose bushes were in bloom, and were starting to reclaim their beauty that was hidden during the winter. 

Besides that, there were no signs of youma, and/or other creatures of the Underworld. There might be no need for Sailor Mercury to appear today. 

"That's a good thing ……but I could also use a little excitement, or something to take my mind off my problems……"

She looked around her, and saw the park bustling with activity……… granted, not as much as the city, but it was a decent amount. The artists were busy, the couples were out and active, there were things to observe, and it was a good get away place from the troubles of life. 

She stopped in front of a blooming rose bush, which was under a blossom tree. 

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful."

She then looked towards a cab that was passing by, more specifically, who was in the backseat. 

A tall, blond haired man, with a scar on his cheek and glasses on his face was there. He looked to be a Catholic priest by his collar. 

He caught her gaze. She smiled at him in hello, and he nodded back. The cab drove past her fully, and she went back to her thoughts. 

"I wonder what he is doing here? He's probably another visitor, I guess. Well, I hope he has a good time."

She then continued her walk, trying to get her mind off of her problems. In doing so, she began singing in a low soprano to herself a lyric from one of her current favorite J-Pop songs. (*)

"Toozakaru omoide wa itsumademo mabushisugite  
motto soba ni itakatta  
mou nido to aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaetekureta  
anata dake wa kawaranai de ite….

Saigo ni miseta namida ga kesenakute….

Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kieteshimattemo  
anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saiteitai kara……"

She then walked out of the park, singing the rest of the song. Her goal was to find a nice little café to order some coffee. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Father Anderson and Cab driver-san finally reached their destination. The hotel they were at was, quite frankly, quite big. When they entered, the Paladin was amazed. 

"I can't believe Enrico Maxwell would put me in a place like this! It's……very…..big…and nice too!……No, must focus…."

At this moment, Cab driver-san tapped him on the shoulder. "Father Anderson-san, you need to check in! Father Maxwell-san said he had called ahead and made reservations for you."

"Thank you, Cab driver-san."

He led Father Anderson to the reception desk. The lady there wished them a hello in Japanese, but for all Anderson knows about the language, she could have said, "Go away filthy American!" 

'But I'm not American! I'm Scottish!' he thought in response to the previous thought. 

Luckily for him, Cab driver-san took over. After a short conversation with the reception lady, Cab driver-san turned to him with information.

"Father Anderson-san, I told them that Anderson-san doesn't know Japanese, so they will try their best to speak English to you. They will have a translator on standby if need to. Your room is on the 5th floor, number 515. Here is your key." Which he handed to Anderson, and continued, "It has been a pleasure driving you Anderson-san. May you have a good trip."

Cab driver-san bowed to him. Anderson bowed back.

"Thank you for all your help, Cab driver-san."

"If you need a driver any time soon, just call!" He referenced to his number on the card, in which he handed the Paladin. 

"Thank you, I'll take that to heart. May God watch over you and keep you."

Cab driver-san bowed once more, eliciting another bow from Anderson, and walked away.

Father Anderson took another glance around, picked up his luggage, and walked towards the elevator……..

……. which he had no idea where it was. 

*&*

After twenty minutes, he found the stairs instead. He hiked is way up to the fifth floor, and found his room. He opened the door, and walked in. He dropped his stuff down on the floor once he heard the door close, and walked over to the king-size bed. He then collapsed onto it. 

Before he could do any serious resting though, the phone rang. It was grudgingly answered.

"Hello."

"Well Moshi-Moshi Alexander! I trust your flight over was alright?"

"I'm here. So I didn't die."

"Very uplifting. I hope the hotel I reserved for you is to your liking?"

"Yes, It's lovely."

"Excellent. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of your assignment."

"Scout the city, send impure souls to the darkest depths of Hell, report back in a week. I know."

"Also, try to relax while you're there. The Vatican doesn't always do this you know."

"Yes sir. I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright, I'll leave you to your work. May God watch over you, Amen."

"Amen."

He heard a click on the other end of the line, signaling him to hang up the phone, which he did. 

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to gather his thoughts. A rumble in his stomach wouldn't allow him to sleep though. He decided to get up and try to find some sort of café for something to eat. He placed his room key in his trenchcoat pocket along with his wallet. He checked beneath his coat to make sure he had a good supply of his blessed bayonets, just in case. Once he did that, he was out the door, and ready for exploration.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Ami had finally made her way to a small café, which was not the one she and the other Senshi went to usually. The name of the place was called "Kagura's", and had outdoor tables set up, very much in the style of the French. She started to walk over there when she heard a loud yell. She quickly assumed that it was in a nearby alleyway, and without a second thought, dashed over to where she heard the shriek. She quickly pulled out her Sailor Crystal on the way.

She stopped once to change in a secluded, shadowed alley near her destination. After her transformation into Super Sailor Mercury had happened, she was on her way once more.

Less than 30 seconds later, she had reached the spot where she heard the scream. The two people closest to the scared teenage girl looked to be the heads of the operation, while about ten people followed. 

"STOP!"

They all turned around and faced the Sailor Solder. 

One of the heads of the operation sneered at her. "Oh, what are you going to say little girl? "In the name of the Moon, we will punish you"? HA! You don't stand a chance against us. Ghouls, go kill her while we feed."

"Feed…?"

She had no time to contemplate as the ghouls attacked her.

She dodged the first one's airborne assault by jumping backwards.

"MERCURY SHABON SPRAY!!!!"

The bubbles flew from her, creating a mist, and allowing Mercury to gather her bearings. 

She then rushed the closest of the ghouls, by elbowing it in the chest, then she followed by a swift kick to the head………which knocked it off.

"What the…"

She had no time to finish, as the ghouls quickly closed in on her location.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Father Anderson followed a fairly linear path in the city. His reasoning didn't even make sense to him. Then again, not much did in life anymore.

"I'm bound to find somewhere to eat…"

However, this didn't look like the part or the city to find a nice little restaurant to eat at. It seemed empty; that no one was around for miles. 

That is, until he heard a scream. 

"Oho! Sounds like I'll get some action after all!"

He suddenly took a feral look to himself, and began to hunt in the direction of the scream.

He ran to a misty alleyway, where it seemed the action had started. The mist was soon fading, and vision returned to all there. 

Ghouls seemed to be attacking a blue-haired girl, who seemed to be holding her own with them. And there seemed to be two FREAK vampires moving toward a scared child. 

He drew two of his blessed bayonets, and held them so they looked like a cross.

That grabbed everyone's attention.

"I am the representative of God, and Earthly Agent of Divine Punishment. My mission is to destroy down to the last wee bit of you fools who oppose God Almighty."

He then dashed toward the ghoul who was trying to sneak up on the blue haired fighter during his speech.

"AMEN!"

With that, Paladin Anderson joined the fight.

&&**&&**&&**&&**

Anderson rushed passed Mercury, and with one swipe with both blades, took the head off the ghoul and cut it into two. He then threw one of his blades at the ghoul to the left of him. It hit it in the head, destroying it. He quickly drew another blade, and jumped to the ghoul to Mercury's right. He stuck both his blades into the ghoul's head, and tore it right off.

Mercury wasn't doing so bad herself. She kicked the head off of one ghoul, and put her heal down into it, making sure that one won't get up for more. She then stretched her hands out in front of her and yelled "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!". This froze the rest of the ghouls, which weren't destroyed. 

With them only as ice blocks, Anderson put both hands inside his coat, then threw several bayonets at each of the ice blocks, destroying them all. 

The only ones left were the two vampires. Both young, Japanese males.

"As I was saying, we will punish you!" Mercury said.

"Try it……you can't stand up to us!"

"Please lads, I've fought true undead and have won. If it helps, she could beat you senseless as well. Trust me, you won't be walking out of this alley. Instead, you'll be burning in hell!"

The vampires had no idea what he was saying, considering they had no idea how to speak English.

Anderson reached into his coat, and pulled out four bayonets. He handed one to Mercury, who accepted. 

They threw their bayonets, and hit both of them. Once in the heart, and once in the head for both vampires. 

They soon fell, dead once more. 

The girl stood up and bowed to the two, and ran off.

Mercury turned to Anderson, with a smile on her face. 

"Thank you, sir. I might have died there if you didn't help me."

Thankfully for him, she spoke perfect English.

"It was nothing lass. You were doing fine without me." He took a closer look at her, and it finally clicked. "Say, aren't you that girl from the park? You looked a little sad earlier. Are you alright?"

"You're the man from the cab?"

"Aye."

"How did you recognize me? Normal humans have no idea of who we are in our transformed states."

"You could say lass, that I'm not normal. Besides, that smile and the blue hair gave you away. Well, I should introduce myself. I am Father Alexander Anderson. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sailor Mercury."

"Aye, but that can't be your real name."

She de-transformed in front of him. "My name is Mizuno Ami. The pleasure is mine."

"So, your name is Mizuno?"

She giggled at him. "No, it's Ami, Alex-san. In Japanese, your name would be Anderson Alexander."

"Strange culture."

"You could say that –" She was cut off by the grumbling in his stomach.

"Sorry Lass, but I haven't had anything to eat today. I was about to find somewhere to eat before the fight, to be honest."

"I was going for some coffee at a café, would you like to join me, Alex-san?"

"Aye, sounds fun lass……err….Ami-san."

On that note, they headed off for the café together. 

&&**&&&***&&&***&&&**&&

Instead of taking one of the outdoor seats, Ami and Father Anderson settled on an indoor seat for two. 

The waiter came up to them, wished them a hello in Japanese, and asked them for a drink.

Since the Paladin had no clue what they were saying, Amy ordered him an imported beer. She ordered a coffee.

"What did he want to know lass? In case you haven't noticed, I don't know any Japanese…."

"It's alright Alex-san. He just asked what we wanted to drink."

"Really? What did you say?"

"I ordered you a beer."

He smiled, and it looked like his right eye had a tear in it.

"Are you alright, Alex-san?"

"I'm just so happy………Thank you so much….."

She giggled again. "It was no problem. Really!"

"Alright, to more serious matters. I can't read the bloody menu."

She laughed softly at him. Who knew that the same feral Paladin she fought alongside could make such wonderful company?

"Since you can read the menu, please tell me, do they have fish?"

She picked up her menu, and looked for the food item. Luckily for him, she found a few different kinds of fish. 

"Well, there is sushi."

"Which is…"

"Raw fish."

He made a disgusted face, which brought about another giggle from her. "Anything else, lass?"

"Fried battered fish."

"That'll do."

She set her menu down, and watched him look at the menu some more. He realized his plight was futile, and he set down the menu as well. 

"So lass, why did you look so down before in the park?"

"Well, It's because my friends are off on vacation out of town, and my mother is on call in Hong Kong."

"A doctor?"

"Yes, she is a doctor." She then paused, and laughed a little. She noticed the puzzled face he had, and decided to enlighten him. "It's nothing. I just think it's funny, because I want to be a doctor also, yet…I blame that profession for the lack of time I spend with my mother. Strange, no?"

"Quite a predicament you're in. A doctor is an honorable profession, however the lack of time it gives someone to spend with his or her family when they are on call is truly a sacrifice. What about your father?"

"Somewhere in the world. I don't see him at all. I get a postcard periodically….but that's it."

"If you want my sympathies, you can have them."

She smiled at his concern. "Thank you."

After a little uneasy silence, Ami started the conversation again. 

"So, why are you in Tokyo?" 

"I told an older lady was here to see family, but I guess I'll tell you the truth. I'm here on business."

"Such as…?"

"I'm here to take notes on, and report on the FREAK situation here in Tokyo."

Needless to say, she was interested. "Who do you work for, Alex-san?"

"That's a wee bit classified."

"You know my secret, let me know yours…..please?" 

"Well…that seems fair…but you don't tell another soul, or else I'd have to kill you."

"Promise."

"I work for the Vatican's Section XIII. We are codenamed "Iscariot". Our job is to fight the undead to make it safe for the rest of you. But it seems you Senshi are doing a good job of it here."

"Thank you. You have no idea what we had to go through to protect the peace……my friends and I, I mean."

"You've done an honorable job. But real undead wasn't as easy as those punks back there. True Nosferatu are better warriors, and are a bit more fun to tangle with than those FREAK vampires. But they all need to be taken out the same, and those impure souls need to be in the deepest parts of hell where they belong."

"Wow."

"You wanted to know."

"You're absolutely right."

Soon, the waiter appeared with their drinks. He asked them if they wanted anything to eat. Ami ordered them both fried battered fish with rice.

Anderson took a big sip of his beer, while Ami took a small sip of her coffee. 

"So lass, how did you become Sailor Mercury anyway?"

"That part is complicated. I guess the easiest way to say it is that it was destiny."

"It makes some sense."

"What about you. There is a reason you're a warrior of a secret division of the Catholic Church, isn't there?"

"Aye. I'm a Paladin of the Church. I run an orphanage in my spare time. Also, I am a regenerator."

"What?"

"I can regenerate body parts and such if they're blown off. I can also take a bullet to the head. Wanna try?"

She laughed. "No, I'll take your word on it, Alex-san."

Another silence came between them. But then Ami ended the silence once again.

"How old are you, Alex-san?"

"Why?"

"Just curious, I suppose."

"Hmm……well, I don't know. I believe I'm about 95 years old, give or take a few years."

"95?!?!?!?"

"Regeneration, remember. I don't age very much. Why, how old are you lass?"

"17."

"In the prime of life. Love, life, and thoughts of the future."

"Hmm…you could say that."

"Have you experienced any of those three?"

"Life and future, but not love. I think I may be at a crossroads there."

"Why lass?"

"Well, love has always been in the backseat for me, you know? I'm really not so sure about my love life anymore really…" She paused a second, and stated. "Why am I telling a complete stranger this?"

"Well, I'm a priest for starters. You can trust me lass. I'm also good company."

"I guess that's true."

"So, why are you not so sure about your love life?"

"Would you care if the person was female instead of male? I mean, my emotions are split on that."

"No, It's alright lass. Whether you find love with a female that's just the way God made you lass. If you really want her, go for her. I'm sure it won't ruin your friendship."

"That…….really helped. Thank you, Alex-san."

"Don't mention it lass!"

"No really, don't mention it." Ami giggled some more at him.

The waiter came with their food. Alexander said a small prayer before starting, while Ami timidly dug in.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"Wonderful meal, lass!"

"I thought so too." 

"Would you like me to cover the check?"

"No, I can pay my share."

"No, lass. I insist."

"Alright, but I'd better read it to you."

The meal didn't cost too much, and the Paladin paid for it easily with the Yen he had.

"Alex-san?"

"Yes lass?"

"Would you like to go to karaoke with me? The night is still young, and I would like the company."

"Lass………I can't really sing."

"I insist, Alex-san."

"Alright…."

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

On their way to the karaoke bar, Ami insisted that they stop in a costume shop. Her companion asked why, but she just responded that "We deserve some fun, don't we?"

Unable to argue that, the Paladin joined her. 

While they were there, Ami dragged a somewhat confused Alexander toward the wings. She looked thoughtfully at the selection for a moment, and then reached for a straight-haired, medium length blue wig. 

In a random act, she then put the blue wig on Anderson's head. Before he could complain, she brought him to the mirror. She started giggling again at him as he admired how the wig looked on him. 

"It looks nice, on me lass!"

She agreed, and dragged him once more to the checkout. She purchased the wig for him, and they left the store. 

She put the wig back on his head, and he never took it off for the rest of the night.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Eventually, they made it to a karaoke bar called "KARAOKE! KARAOKE! KARAOKE!", which, true to it's name, had karaoke. It was a relatively new establishment, established a few years ago.

"How did you know about this place, lass?"

"My friends brought me here on it's opening. We sang the night away, I remember."

"It sounds like you had a good time, lass."

"Yes, it was a good time. Let's go inside, and sign up, shall we?"

"Alright…."

They entered the karaoke bar together.

*&*&*

They looked around once they were inside, and found that it wasn't too packed. They chose a table for two, and sat down. Ami volunteered to find the sign ups for karaoke, which was not contested. The reason being, simply, Father Anderson knew no Japanese……but I'm sure you know that by now.

It took her about five minutes, but she came back with a smile on her face.

"Are we signed up lass?"

"Yes, we are. I'm going after this couple that has just started, and you are on after me." 

She took notice of the semi-nervous look on his face. "You'll do fine. Just read the lyrics on the monitor and sing." She kept her smile on as she said, "Just watch what I do."

"Alright lass, I'll do what you do."

They turned to watch the couple in front of them, who was doing a rendition of "One", by the group V6. They were laughing at points during their turn, but they did an overall good job. To top it off, they kissed at the end of their turn, reflecting the romantic nature of their song. 

The announcer came up after them, and introduced Ami to the stage. She stood up from her spot, and went to sing. 

She chose a song by an American band, Diamond Rio. 

The orchestra started playing on the track, as Ami waited for the lyrics to scroll across the screen. Once they did, Ami started singing in a high alto, instead of a soprano. 

__

"Every now and then, soft as breath upon my skin, 

I feel you come back again, and it's like you haven't been

Gone a moment from my side, like the tears were never cried, 

Like the hands of time were holding you and me….

And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were, 

I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need, 

There are more than angels watching over me, I believe, 

I believe….

That when you die your life goes on, It doesn't end here when you're gone, 

Every soul is filled with light, it never ends, and if I'm right

Our love can even reach across Eternity…..

I believe, I believe…..

Forever you're a part of me, forever in the heart of me,

And I'll hold you even longer if I can, 

The people who don't see the most, say that I believe in ghosts, 

And if that makes me crazy, than I am….'cause I believe…."

She paused a moment for the guitar solo, and looked up at Alex-san. He was watching her intently, and when he noticed she was looking, he smiled at her. The lyrics then flashed on the screen and she continued.

__

"There are more than angels watching over me, because I believe…

I believe….

Every now and then, soft as breath upon my skin, 

I feel you come back again…..

And I believe…."

The song ended, and she took a bow. 

She received a loud ovation for her performance, and a whistle from a few people in the crowd. She quickly went back to her seat, as if trying to avoid the attention. Anderson smiled, and whispered into her ear "Good job."

The announcer came back on stage, and introduced the next singer to the stage. Gathering his confidence, Father Alexander Anderson took to the stage, and grabbed the microphone. 

The song Ami had chosen for him was by the J-Pop artist Gackt. 

The acoustic guitar played the first few strings of the song, as he cleared his throat in preparation. Once the lyrics began, he tried singing in a low alto, and tried not to butcher the Japanese too much. 

(Lyrics are in English instead of Japanese)

__

"I continued wandering aimlessly, all alone…

A faint sigh painting a stroke of white, 

In the ephemeral nature of the changing seasons, 

Tears overflowed without any reason, 

"Even now, I love you…"

The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow  
Through it all, I raised my head to the sky  
Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please hold me tight just once more…

We didn't understand each other, and we hurt each other over and over again,

Even at those times, you were always kind…

I cut myself on the suddenly surrendered ring, 

As our promises to each other were not granted

"Even now, I remember…"

The fading memories are too brilliant as always  
I wanted to be closer by  
We can't meet again but you were always close to hold me up  
Just you, don't change yourself…

I can not erase those last tears you showed to me…

Even if I disappear with this white snow, 

I want to always bloom in your heart…

We held each other close, don't forget that warmth…  
Even if you love someone else  
I'll never let go of the sound, the last I heard of your voice  
I want to fall into a deep sleep…

The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow,   
Through it all, I raised my head to the sky  
Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please hold me tight just once more…

Please hold me tight just once more…"

Proud with his work, Alexander took a bow. To his surprise, he received a very warm reception. He walked off the stage, and took his seat next to a beaming Ami.

"That was fun."

"You sang very well, Alex-san. It was a nice choice as well."

"You chose the song…"

"It was one of my favorites."

"It wasn't so bad."

Another silence came between them, as they watched the next act's performance. Dissatisfied with the drunken performance, they both agreed to leave. 

Once they were outside, Ami started the conversation again.

"It was a fun night, Alex-san. Tell me, how long are you in Tokyo?"

"One week, lass. Then I go back to Vatican City."

"Would you like to go to lunch tomorrow…..or dinner?"

"Sure, lass. I'd love to."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, once again."

"No lass, Thank you."

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Thank you for reading

A/N – Yes, this based on the movie "Lost In Translation". Alexander and Ami are two of our favorite characters, and it seemed like a good idea at the time……..still does, actually. Stay tuned for part II, coming soon!

The songs sung in the karaoke bar are "I Believe" by Diamond Rio, and "Last Song" by Gackt. 

(*) As for the Japanese lyrics Ami is singing, they are from the song "Last Song", by Gackt….which is the song Alexander Anderson sang at the Karaoke. 

The English for that are as follows:

__

"The fading memories are too brilliant as always 

I wanted to be closer by

We can't meet again but you were always close to hold me up  
Just you, don't change yourself

I can't erase those last tears you showed me

Even if I disappear along with this white snow  
I want to always bloom in your heart"

*&*&*&*&

We hoped you enjoyed it. 


	2. Interlude I : Anderson the Hunter

****

Somewhat Lost In The Translation

By Slim Gohan and Keiya Tenpouin

Rating – PG-13

Series – SM/Hellsing

Pairings – No Thanks

Fine…….Major Characters? – Paladin Alexander Anderson and Mizuno Ami/Sailor Mercury.

Any chance at seeing Alucard? – Perhaps, perhaps not. 

Disclaimers – None of the series are ours. End of discussion. 

Summary- Paladin Alexander Anderson is sent to Tokyo to help subdue the FREAK threat there. He runs into Ami Mizuno, who is adrift in life (and alone, at the present), and maybe together, they can find what they are both looking for…(Loosely Based on "Lost In Translation")

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Interlude I – Anderson the Hunter

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

After accepting her offer for a meal on the next day, Father Alexander Anderson and Ami Mizuno, and unlikely pair to say the least, went to find a bus stop. 

After finding one, they waited for a bus or cab to stop for them. 

"What are you going to do tonight, Alex-san?"

She noticed a small glint in his right eye, signaling that he had some sort of plan… or at the least, he knew what he was going to do.

"I've got something in mind lass, don't you worry about me."

"I don't think I have to."

He smiled at her, but then something else caught his eye. He looked over her, and saw a bus approaching their stop.

"It seems your bus is here, lass."

She turned around slowly, and saw that he wasn't lying about it. She reached into her coat pocket and grabbed a few bus tokens. 

The bus slowed, and then came to a stop completely in front of the pair. It opened it's doors, and revealed a somewhat impatient Japanese man waiting. 

"Hurry up!" he yelled in Japanese. 

"Meet me at Kagura's tomorrow, around 4 P.M., alright Alex-san?"

"That sounds fine lass. Besides, I have a few more questions to ask of you also, so I'll be there."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Alright. Now go, the wee small man is about to leave."

She nodded, and went onto the bus. Once she paid her tokens, the doors closed and the bus sped off into the night.

Sensing it out of range, and out of sight, Anderson put on a feral smile. 

One that usually meant trouble for all impure creatures…

He reached into his coat, and pulled out a pair of blessed bayonets.

"It's time for some real fun……." He said to himself, as he took off into the night as well, in the separate direction of the bus.

Paladin Alexander Anderson was on the hunt, and he won't stop until his bloodlust is satisfied. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&

England was the same as it has been. Perhaps, it would be better to say that it is the way it was prior to the series of fiascoes that had occurred previously. 

This was solely because of the resurgence of the Hellsing Organization. 

Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing had previously been released months back, and the reconstruction to Hellsing manor had been completed under the gaze of Sir Hellsing herself. 

It had regained the footing it previously had when talk of the "Secret Terrorist Organization" had died down, and it became the organization in the shadow once more. 

Most importantly however, it was back to complete it's mission.

"Search and Destroy"

And it did just that. 

So, when Integral learned of Iscariot's recent maneuvers, she was just a wee bit ticked off. 

"_ DAMN THOSE CATHOLICS, AND DAMN THAT BLOODY PIG MAXWELL!!!!!"_

"Sir Integral, please…" Walter stood there, calm in the face of the storm and trying to lessen it's severity. 

He wasn't doing too well.

"_WHY IN THE HELL WOULD HE SEND * HIM* OF ALL PEOPLE TO JAPAN! THAT'S NOT 'EVEN' A CATHOLIC COUNTRY! HE HAS NO BUSNIESS EVEN 'THINKING' OF SENDING HIS PEOPLE IN THERE!_"

"Sir Integral, what do you propose we do then? If you wish, we could send Alucard to Tokyo and have him deal with Father Anderson personally."

At that moment, Alucard materialized into the room, a big, sly grin plastered onto his face.

"I think Walter has a good idea, Master. Fighting the Judas Priest might be a little fun…"

Integral weighed her options for a moment, and soon came to a firm decision.

"No, Alucard. We need you here."

"Aww…"

"I order you to stay, Alucard! We cannot afford to send our men there now to fight that bloody regenerator. We need to protect Britain first and foremost."

"But Master, it wouldn't take too long…"

"NO, ALUCARD! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Fine…" He looked a little dejected, to say the least. The then materialized out of the room.

"Walter, find a mission for Alucard to go on. I don't need a moping vampire around the manor."

"Yes, Sir Integra."

She hesitated another second, and then turned back to Walter. 

"Send Seras with him. I don't need two moping vampires around the manor."

Walter bowed, said "Of course, Sir Integra", and then left the room. Once the doors were shut, Integra slammed her fist on the paper containing the information about Iscariot's purpose in Japan.

"Damn those Iscariots, damn that Paladin, and damn Maxwell as well…" she repeated to herself. 

She then angrily crunched the paper into a ball, and tossed into her garbage pail. She had more important things to worry about at the moment than think about that swine Maxwell and his Iscariots.

&*&**&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

An abandoned warehouse in a secluded part of downtown Tokyo.

A perfect place to start the hunt. 

The Paladin walked calmly up to the front doors of the warehouse. Smiling, he carved a cross into the door, then kicked the door in. 

The nest of ghouls and vampires had paid attention when they saw a cross carving etched into their door. When they saw who their antagonist was, revealed by the moonlight to be a priest, the general thought among them was simply:

"He's a dead man."

He crossed his bayonets together in a cross shape.

"In the name of God, I am here to send you unholy creatures to the blackest depths of hell..."

He didn't even have time to finish, as ghouls rushed at him with every intent to kill…

What did you think they would do? Go hug him?

Anderson, a little perturbed that he didn't get to finish his condemnation, took to battle as well. 

Seeing as a horde of ghouls was rushing towards him, he reached inside his coat and pulled out several bayonets. 

"Ye be damned then…"

He started throwing bayonet after bayonet at the ghoul stampede, hitting each and every one with deadly accuracy. Several moans were heard as their numbers were thinned, as they were falling to several bayonets impaled into their rotting flesh. 

Anderson stopped his hail of bayonets, and pulled out a pair of claws along with another bayonet. He then started charging the rest of the ghouls. The closest one to him received a quick decapitation from a bayonet. The next one in his warpath received a quick slash of the claws, ultimately cutting it's head in three separate places. To the next, he carved into fours with the combined power of the blessed bayonet and claws. 

Two ghouls then charged at him, and smiling insanely, Anderson stretched his arms out to their full wingspan and back a little bit. When the ghouls got into range of his blessed weaponry, he flung his arms forward in a slingshot-type motion, and cut off both their heads. 

He then continued his rampage in a fury of severed heads, dismembered limbs, and in the end, several dead………err……dead again. 

It came down to the vampires and the Paladin. 

"Aye, you damned heathens. You didn't stand a chance against a true man of God."

The four vampires looked at each other in question in what the man was saying. Combined, they knew approximately no English…….

…….except for the swearing. They knew how to curse in English. So they did just that. 

"Fucking shitter!"

"Bitch fuck!"

"Ass chunk!"

" Fuck ass!"

Anderson didn't know whether to be offended or laughing his ass off.

"Nice try laddies, but yer still going to die." He brought the claw up in front of his face, and the bayonet down between the center of his legs. The tip of the bayonet grazed the floor, creating the sound of metal scratching against solid concrete. 

It was a disturbing sound to the vampires, who were starting to feel a bit unnerved. 

"I am the divine instrument of God…….you laddies probably can't understand a word I'm saying. So, I'll just say "Amen", and we'll start, alright?"

He placed another feral grin onto his face, and said in a deadly voice "Amen."

He then walked toward the vampires slowly.

However, he was unaware that they were packing heat.

The vampires unleashed their shotguns, and filled Anderson with their hail of bullets. While doing so, they were laughing maniacally completing what they thought was the finishing blow.

They soon ran out of bullets, and Anderson dropped to the floor, seemingly lifeless.

They continued laughing maniacally, as they mocked him relentlessly with Japanese curses, and the obligatory middle finger. 

However, almost 30 seconds later, it was the lifeless corpse laughing maniacally. He then stood up, and as the bullets fell off of him, placed the claw and the bayonet into a cross shape. Without another word, he dashed toward the vampires. 

"Dirty FREAKs! You cheap tricks won't be enough to kill me, a true man of God!"

He then impaled one vampire through the heart with his claws, causing it to return to dust.

The next one he cut it's head off with the bayonet, and slashed it across the chest with the set of claws. It too, returned to the dust. 

The final two actually put up a fight………or something that mildly resembled one, at least. 

They jumped at him, which was easily dodged. One of them lost their head, in the following confusion. The final one threw a punch, but missed horribly. 

"Pathetic. Just pathetic. Not even worth my time." He said, somewhat dejected, as in one swipe of both weapons simultaneously, cut off both the FREAK's head and torso. 

After the vampire fell dusted, Anderson checked his watch under the glove that read "SPEAK WITH THE DEAD", and saw that it read 4 A.M. He started walking in the direction of the door, which revealed the rising sun to him. 

"No more vampires…or any other abominations would be out with the sun…," he concluded as he reached the threshold of the factory and crossed it to face the sunrise and morning air. 

Deciding to go back to the hotel, Father Anderson put his claws and bayonet away as he began walking towards the awakening bustle of the city, and hopefully, a way back to his hotel. 

&*&*&*&*&*

He soon found himself on a city corner, signaling a taxi to him. Eventually, one was kind enough to stop for him. He opened the door, and the driver was revealed to him.

"Hello, Father Anderson-san!"

"Cab driver-san!"

"Where to, Anderson-san?"

"The hotel, please."

"Ahh, I can do that, Anderson-san."

He smiled at the Priest, and drove off in route to the hotel.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Anderson and Cab driver-san said their good-byes once more, as Anderson paid whatever yen he owed for the ride. He got out, and walked into the hotel. Once he got past the rotating doors, he kept walking towards the stars….

……however, this time, he noticed the elevator.

Walking over, the pressed the button with the arrow pointing "up". Since it was an ungodly hour, and no one was active, the elevator arrived in a timely fashion. Walking into it, he pushed the button with the "5" on it, and watched the doors close a few seconds later, and then felt the elevator start it's ascent upwards.

The elevator soon slowed down, and the doors opened, allowing it's passenger access out. Anderson did walk out, and began the search for his room. Soon, he found that as well. He unlocked the door, and went inside. 

The first thing he did was take off his white trench coat and throw it onto a nearby chair. He then took his large cross off of his neck, and placed it on a table near the chair with the coat. He then sat down on his bed, and kicked off his boots. He then removed his collar, and unbuttoned his shirt, He then took it off, throwing it on the trench coat. Now with only his undershirt and pants on, he took the covers off of the bed without standing up, laid down, and placed the covers on to him.

As soon as he closed his eyes though, the phone conveniently rang.

Grumbling, he picked it up off the receiver. 

"Hello?"

"How did the first night go, Father?"

"It went as expected."

"Good, good. I am just checking in on you, seeing as I couldn't reach you until now."

"I see."

"I'll let you go now, Father. Catch up on your rest."

"I will."

"God be with you."

"Amen."

He then hung up the phone, and turned away from the phone. After sighing, he closed his eyes to relax.

The Paladin then let sleep take him as the sun rose. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&

END OF INTERLUDE I.

Stay tuned for Part II. 

Thank you for reading! We tried to make Anderson the crazy priest that he is in Hellsing, and that's what this part was trying to show. We hoped you liked it, and keep watch for the second part!


	3. Part II : The Song In Between

****

Somewhat Lost In The Translation

By Slim Gohan and Keiya Tenpouin

Series – Sailor Moon/Hellsing

Rating – PG-13

Romantic Parings? - …….. NO.

Then who are the major characters? – Sailor Mercury and Paladin Alexander Anderson. 

Disclaimers – We don't own either series, or the basis of the story (based on Lost In Translation).

We also don't own any of the songs sung at any point during the story. 

Summary – Paladin Alexander Anderson is sent to Tokyo to help subdue the FREAK threat there. He runs into Ami Mizuno, who is finding herself adrift in life. Maybe together, they can find the companionship they are both looking for….. (Loosely based on Lost In Translation)

*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&&**&*&*&

Part II – The Song in Between

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

It had been a LONG day of waiting for Ami Mizuno.

She had gotten up early, and has had a fun filled day of nothingness. 

"I should have asked to meet him earlier……" she sighed, as she sat on her couch watching the television mindlessly. "What's done is done."

At this moment, the clock read "12:16 P.M.". Seeing as there was nothing on television except reruns of One Piece, she decided that the grand pastime of shopping might do her some good.

She turned off the television, which was filled with the craziness of Monkey D. Luffy and his Pirate Crew, to do something else. She walked over to the door while grabbing her sky blue coat on the chair near her. She put the coat on, and checked the pockets for her house key. Feeling it there along with her wallet, she slipped on her shoes and turned out the light. She then opened the door, and walked out shutting the door behind her. She stopped one moment to lock it, and then walked toward the city. 

*&*&*&*&*&

Once she made it to the city, she began her shopping almost immediately. 

She walked into some sort of mystical jewelry shop first, for no apparent reason other than it was there.

As soon as she opened the door, she was bombarded with the scents of the shop. For some reason, it smelled like cinnamon mixed with oranges. 

"Smells like they're covering up some of their scents…." She mumbled to herself, out of range from the mystical cashier behind the counter. 

"Welcome to my psychedelic shop, young one… do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm just looking."

"Far out. If you need anything, I'll be in the back. The bell is there." The hippie then went into the back room, leaving Ami alone in the store.

While looking at some of the jewelry, she kept having a reoccurring thought. 

"This place must get robbed an awful lot…."

After looking a few moments, and seeing nothing catch her eye, Ami then started to walk out. 

Then something caught her eye. 

She looked towards the counter on the right to find a pendant. It was of the emblem of Mercury, complete in silver with a silver chain to go along with it. It wasn't often she came across something such as this often………and she wanted it.

Besides, no one could put two and two together unless they knew who her other persona. 

She quickly rang the bell to catch the attention.

The hippie came out higher than ever, to say the least. 

"Something you need?"

"How much is that Mercury pendant?"

"I'm selling it for 4500 yen…."

Her eyes widened a bit with surprise, and she was prepared to walk away sadly. The hippie though, was not finished talking.

"But, since we have a sale this week, I'll sell it for….how about 900 yen?"

"I'll take it!"

Ami quickly reached for her wallet, and pulled out the 900 yen needed for the sale. The cashier rang up the sale, and handed Ami the pendant. Ami refused the bag, wanting to wear it immediately. 

The hippie wished her a good day, and went back into the backroom to go back on her trip.

Ami walked out of the shop, with her silver Mercury pendant on, shining in the sun. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"Why didn't I bother to call a cab? I would have been a hell of a lot easier than this…." 

And with that statement, it became official.

Father Alexander Anderson was lost in downtown Tokyo.

"Well, I'll keep walking, and maybe I'll find something familiar…", he said to himself once again. With his hardened resolve and famous last words, he trekked onwards.

Little did he realize, he was being watched…..and they were about to strike.

*&*&*&*&*&

Walking a few blocks down, the Paladin still found himself completely lost. All he knew was that he was in front of some sort of building with neon lights illuminating words in Japanese. 

Ready to continue his search for Kagura's, the lass, or both, he checked his watch under the glove that read "SPEAK WITH THE DEAD", and it read 2:37. He still had a little less than an hour and a half to find the place……..but Tokyo was a big city.

Then he was blindsided….

"Hello sir! Please come into bar with me!"

He turned around to find a 20 something Japanese girl, dressed like a prostitute by the looks of her clothes, looking at him seductively. 

"Can I help you?"

"Please come to bar with me?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm meeting someone…"

"No, no. You come to bar, right!"

"Err…no…"

She then began dragging him into the building he was standing in front of.

"What in the hell are you doing!?!?!?"

"Bring you to bar, have good time."

"WHAT????"

She didn't respond, as she pushed open the doors, and practically threw him in.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Ami walked out of the store she was in, not finding anything worth buying there. She took a deep breath, taking in the sunlight brought about by the spring season. She then began walking when a familiar tall blond man caught her eye across the street. 

A tall man being dragged into a strip club.

Knowing that this was a recipe for disaster, and possible mass-murder, she ran across the busy street and followed him inside.

*&*&*&*&*&

He looked around the interior of the place.

And all he saw were naked women dancing for drunken men. 

Naked women dancing everywhere.

It finally hit the priest…………………………………He was in a strip club.

"BLOODY HEATHENS! IN THE NAME OF GOD, I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO THE BLACKEST DEPTHS OF HELL FOR YOUR SINFUL WAYS! DAMNED HEATHENS……..…"

The announcer of the club interrupted him over the intercom. He spoke in Japanese, which meant that Anderson had no idea of what they were saying…..

…..That is, until he said the words "Sailor Senshi".

…."The lass is here…stripping for money?….." His worst fears were realized when he heard the words "Sailor Mercury" come over the intercom. 

She came prancing out her sailor fuku, ready to take it all off. 

But something seemed off to Alexander. 

"Wait….that can't be her…."

"You're right. My breasts aren't nearly that big, that's a hair dye job, and she has implants. Besides, our Sailor fuku are made of a better material…and not quite as easy to get off apparently…" she added as the Mercury stripper took off the top and revealed to the club the breasts God and a doctor bestowed onto her.

Anderson however, turned around to see the real Ami Mizuno standing behind him. 

"Lass! You're not a heathen selling your body for money!"

"No…what made you think I was?"

"Err…I'm not sure…"

"Let's get out of here."

"In a moment." He smiled sadistically as he reached for one of his blessed knives…

"No, let's go. You can kill the heathens on your own time."

She then pulled him out of the club by his arm, causing some of the other patrons to feel guilty for him…. if their wives or girlfriends found them there….they'd be dead men…like that bloke. 

But, Alexander would have the last word.

"I'LL KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU DAMNED HEATHENS! JUST YOU BLOODY WAIT….!"

Ami just laughed as she was dragging him on the way out.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

"Err…I'm sure you'd want to know how I ended up in there…" he said a little regretfully. 

"I saw how you ended up there, Alex-san. It was against your will. Besides, I took no offense to it. All if forgiven."

"Thanks lass. I really appreciate your forgiveness."

She smiled, and they continued on their way together. 

&*&*&

"Where are we going lass? That place again?"

"How about we take the train to Yamanashi?"

"I don't see why not…but isn't that a little far away?"

"No, not really."

"See, I have no sense of direction in this bloody country. I don't know the language. All I know how to do is kill your vampires."

"Which isn't a bad thing. It makes up for the other two."

"You could say that lass. It certainly makes it easier for the rest of you."

"How about we catch the train at the station, Alex-san?"

Before he responded, she dragged him towards the subway with a giggle. 

"Why is everyone dragging me today?!?!?"

Under his breath, he added, "I killed the last person who tried that before today…all were bloody vampires and heathens…"

"What was that Alex-san?"

"Oh…err…nothing."

They were there in less than five minutes. They each bought a ticket to Yamanashi, and stood up waiting for their train near their exit. There was a silence between the two, but it was not one of uneasiness. It was more silence of comfort. 

It took about five minutes after buying the tickets, but the train made it on time.

They both got on the train, fielding the traffic getting off, and found a seat. They sat together.

It took a few more minutes, and a few more passengers got on the train. There were some teenage schoolchildren on with their friends, a few businessmen, a mother with her two children, and a few other travelers.

But, among them all, they were the odd couple. A Catholic Priest and a blue haired schoolgirl are not a pairing that you'd see every day. 

The silence between them kept up, until The Paladin noticed her new necklace.

"That's a nice necklace you have there lass? Sigil of Mercury?"

She looked at him, and nodded yes. 

"New?"

"Yes. I bought it today in a mystical jewelry shop…they had a real hippie as well."

"I never got into the "live free" and "rebel authority" movements like those hippies. I'm sure you can understand why, since I'm a priest. Vampires were so easy to kill back then too…"

"Oh, why?"

"They were too stoned out of their bloody minds to notice, or even care." He paused for a moment to itch his nose, and continued. "There wasn't really any challenge from any of them until the late 80's."

"Why the late 80's?"

"In the early 80's, they were all on a new wave trip. They had the same amount of drugs though, and still where very easy to kill. But if I ever hear "Love is a Battlefield" again, I won't attempt to stop my sacred fury."

"Love is a Battlefield? The Pat Benetar song?"

"You don't want to know the story lass. Let's just say it involved 7 male and female vampires, that bloody song, and enough dancing to drive a man insane."

"You've lead a very interesting life."

"It has it's ups and downs, being a regenerator who has lived an awfully long time. But, that is a nice pendant. It suits you, lass."

"Thank you, I thought so too."

Their content silence took hold once more, as they made their train silently and stealthily made its way to their destination.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

They were at Yamanashi within the hour. 

"Alex-san?"

"What lass?"

"Do you want to visit some of the other places in Japan…other than the city I mean."

"What do you mean, lass?"

"Such as visiting the shrines away from the city…"

"Shinto and Buddhist shrines?"

"Yeah…"

"That might not be the best of ideas lassie. I'm sort of a Catholic Priest here…not to mention a Paladin of the Catholic Church." He said that calmly to her, which was somewhat surprising to both of them. 

"Well, you don't have to go for the religious experience. The scenery is very serene and peaceful…"

"Serenity?"

"Yes, I found it very peaceful when I used to visit it by myself on times when I was alone."

"Well, I'll take your word on it lass. I could use a little peace and quiet…. but I am NOT doing this for the religion…"

"No, I understand why you wouldn't. But these scenes are very peaceful…something that's worth sharing with someone."

"Alright lass, I'll go. Lead the way, since, as you know, I have no bloody idea where anything is in your country."

"I know, Alex-san." She smiled at him, and they started walking towards the exit of the station. Once they were there, Ami waved a cab over to them. Once they got in, Ami gave the driver their destination, and they were on their way.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Their first destination was a Buddhist shrine in a somewhat quiet area. Once they were out of the cab, they noticed that it was filled with a little activity. There was a wedding ceremony going on, and it seemed they were doing it in an outside pavilion. 

"That's romantic…"

"I'm not even going to comment."

"Why?…Oh, yes. Catholic Priest…"

"Got it in one lassie."

"Well, I think it's romantic."

"Well, that may be so. But we're not wedding guests."

  
"I know, we're here for the sights Alex-san. So, this can be considered a sight! You don't see this every day in Vatican City, do you Alex-san? Maybe it would be nice to observe it for a few minutes…"

"Only a few minutes…"

So, for a few minutes, the pair observed the Buddhist wedding ceremony. Alexander was somewhat in awe of the ceremony, but in his mind, his bias for his religion held strong without fail.

'But, I don't see this everyday. The lass was right…'

"Alex-san? Let's go see the other sights!"

"Yes…" He looked at the ceremony for another second, and turned toward her. "Let's go."

And so they went around the shrine, taking in the beauty of the shrine. Alexander expressed some of this to Ami, who retorted with a smile "I told you so.".

They came across a bench overlooking a pond with a few trees around it. The pond also contained stepping stones leading across it, and a birdbath on the right side. Once there, they took a break and sat on the bench.

"Lass…"

"Yes, Alex-san?"

"This is a nice place. You were right about the serenity here."

"Well…I told you so." She smiled at him.

He offered a smile back. "Yes, you did lass." He watched a bird land in the birdbath, and hop around in it. Ami then spoke up.

"What did you do last night, Alex-san?"

"Me? What I do best."

"Fought vampires?"

"A whole warehouse full of them…but to be fair, most of them were ghouls. Those vampires were only FREAKs anyway."

"I've been meaning to ask you, what is the difference between the two?"

"FREAK vampires became vampires through a chip made by a group called Millennium. Those bloody Nazis…anyway, the difference is that, although vampires, the FREAKs don't have even some of the real power those bloody Nosferatu have. True Vampires…especially No Life Kings and Queens put up a much harder fight…I should I know, I've killed a few in my time…"

"That clears up several mysteries I've had."

"I'm glad I can help."

Their silence fell between them once more. Anderson picked up the conversation again after a few moments.

"Hear from yer friends at all?"

"No. But I didn't expect to at all really. They're probably having a great time where they are. I don't envy them, since we all deserve rest after the battles we've gone through."

"Such as?"

"There was this person named Sailor Galaxia…"

"Ahh, say no more lass."

She looked at him in a little shock. "How you do…"

"We're Iscariot, remember? We know about the Galaxia incident. We were rooting for you, you know. We had our hands full with the Millennium Group and Hellsing, not to mention small random incidents that required our attention. The last thing we wanted was to get destroyed, so we supported you in spirit."

"Wow…"

"It's kind of hard to take in, I suppose…"

"…It was a war, Alex-san. To win, we give our lives…you know that. That was a hard experience…"

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her.

"I know lass. I know what that feels like…It's part of my job. But that's over with. You've got the rest of your life in front of you, and you have your friends to support you no matter what lass."

They stayed like that for a long time, with neither of them moving an inch. They just admired the beauty, and cherished the serenity of the scene, with the comforting fact that there was someone there to share it with.

*&*&*&*&*&

They left eventually, with the afternoon making it's journey into night. 

"Alex-san?"

"Yes, lass?"

"Do you want to find somewhere to eat?"

"I suppose I do feel a bit famished…"

She smiled, and they walked out of the shrine with a new mission : find somewhere to eat. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Instead of finding a restaurant for quality Japanese cuisine, they headed to a McDonalds.

"What lass? It's quick…It's…fast food!"

She could only stare at him in surprise until she then laughed at him. Ami ordered their meals, while Alexander paid for them. They took a seat inside the restaurant once they got their food and began eating immediately. 

Ami ate her salad at a normal pace, while Alexander tore into his double-quarter pounder with cheese, and super-sized fries and drink. 

Between bites, Ami could make out what he was saying.   
  
"I haven't had this since they first came out!"

"The burger?"

"The restaurant."

"Then it certainly has been awhile for you, Alex-san."

"Tell me about it. I was just a lad about to enter the seminary back then. So I went with a few friends and we all had 10-cent cheeseburgers. They were good back then…I haven't really had fast food since."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it then. Afterward, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know lass. Kill Vampires?"

"Besides that, Alex-san."

"Oh…up to you?"

"No, it's your choice!"

"No lass, I insist!"

"No Alex-san, I insist!"

"Alright, I know how to settle this…"

"How…"

He pulled out a pen and drew a tic-tac-toe box on one of his napkins.

"It's your funeral, Alex-san."

"Oh, I think not lass. I've learned a few tricks in my time…"

Alexander went first, and drew and X in the center box. Ami countered with an O on the left of it.

And so the great tic-tac-toe war began.

*&*&*&

20 games later, They were still at it…until…

"Sweet victory!"

"Damn it lass…"

"Ha ha! Your choice!"

"Alright, alright lass. I'll choose what we do next." He said after his defeat. "But no complaints."

"Alright, no complaints."

He thought for a moment, and thought some more. Finally, he came up with an idea. 

"How about karaoke again?"

"It sounds fun, Alex-san. We'll sing together, alright?"

"Your choice, lass. I'll follow your lead."

And so they left, and headed towards a Yamanashi karaoke bar.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Finding one didn't take long at all, luckily. It was a small club, by the looks of it. 

So they went inside without any hesitation.

The karaoke bar wasn't too crowded. It was filled with the usual teenage couples on dates, businessmen free from work and drinking the night away, some men and women going through their midlife crises, and people just looking for love or a good time. 

But none of them were singing…except for the bartender. 

Singing "Love Is A Battlefield".

Suddenly, Alexander developed a slight twitch in his eye…

"Lass…"

"It's alright, Alex-san! The song's almost over…really….you can put away the swords…"

She literally was holding his arm, trying to keep his swords concealed from everyone. 

"Please…choose…song…lass…" He was about to lose it…

"Alright, let's go do that Alex-san." She offered with a smile.

The smile, believe it or not, calmed down the feral Paladin…and made everyone in the club safe from death for another night.

Ami went up to the man at the bar, with Alexander behind her, and began trying to find a song they would sing. Since anything by Pat Benetar and apparently, Whitney Houston was out (I refuse to sing "I will always love you"! That song is the work of the devil!"), Ami chose another J-Pop song that she listened to on a regular basis. 

Alexander, meanwhile, tried desperately to order a beer from the other bartender behind the bar. He had said the word "Beer" slowly in English, and then spelled it out several times for him. It was all for naught, until Alexander found a cardboard picture of a beer on the bartable, and pointed to it. He said "beer" to him while pointing. The bartender got the idea, and gave him what the priest desired. 

"Ahh…Ice cold beer…"

It was then that Ami dragged him by the arm again, and brought him on stage. Ami shouted behind him to the bartender to save it for him in Japanese. 

On the stage, she whispered to him "You'll do fine, Alex-san. Just try to sound out the words as best you can."

"Alright lass…"

The acoustic guitar on the track began, and Ami took the lead on the song…

(Lyrics in English…again…)

__

Transparency dyes the night sky, and I walk alone on the road that always leads home…

Singing to myself, I want to send these kinds of feelings to you in your sleep, oh, um...

Alexander joined in at the chorus, and they sang together for the rest of the song. Ami took the higher alto, while Alexander took a lower alto…they sounded good together…

__

I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself -- tangled up in the feelings to convey to 

those days that have been left behind... 

The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little. 

I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time

I place my feelings on the receding clouds

on the road home, where I pause to stand.

You are already a part of my continuing dreams;

I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here.

The tears keep falling; jut by being able to be close to you,

I'm starting to want a smile, just a little...

Someone asks questions; I'm starting to want this to make more sense.

You cast those too-brilliant days into a fading shadow.

I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself --

tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind...

The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little.

I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time.

And the song ended there. 

The two got a standing ovation from everyone in the club.

The grabbed each other's hands and took a bow together. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

After Alexander had his beer, and Ami had a soda, they walked out of the club and took the subway home. Between them, their silence filled with the feeling that there was someone else there and that was all they needed fell between them. 

By the time they made it to Tokyo, it was past midnight. 

__

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Thank you for reading part two! It may not be as long as part I, but we tried here…

The song sung by the two was "Anti-Nostalgic", sung by Kotani Kinya. It was featured in the anime "Gravitation", just in case you wanted to know. 

Keep watch for Part III…most likely the last part…

Thank you for reading!

****


	4. Interlude II : Thoughts of Mercury

****

Somewhat Lost in the Translation

By Slim Gohan and Keiya 

****

Series – Sailor Moon/Hellsing

Rating – PG-13, for the cursing and vampire hunting, and some yuri, and so forth. 

Romantic Parings? – Maybe…but not between the two…

Major Characters? – Paladin Alexander Anderson and Sailor Mercury

Disclaimers – Neither series belong to us. The basis of the story, is kinda ours, but kinda not either. (The basis is "Lost In Translation".)

Also, any songs sung at any point in this song are not ours unless they are (Don't expect it)

Summary – Paladin Alexander Anderson is sent by Iscariot to Tokyo to report about and help subdue the FREAK threat there, for a short time. While there, he runs into Ami Mizuno who has found herself alone and adrift in life. Maybe together, they can find the companionship they are both looking for……… (Loosely based on Lost in Translation)

Quick A/N : Some yuri. You have been warned.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Interlude II – Thoughts of Mercury

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

By the time the pair made it into Tokyo, it was past midnight. 

From the train station, Alexander walked Ami back to her and her mother's apartment. The only stop they made was for the Paladin's bloodlust. After watching him slaughter a FREAK vampire or two in the name of God, they went back on their way. 

By the time they made it to Ami and her mother's apartment, it was about 1 a.m.

Alexander walked her into her bedroom, turning on random light switches on the way to provide light to guide their way. Once they were outside her room, she came face to face with him.

"Thank you for the fun night, Anderson-san."

"It was my pleasure lass."

"Do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"Sure. With you, I know things will be interesting in this bloody country."

She smiled. "Pick me up here then. Good night, Alex-san."

"I'm pretty good with directions. Now, I have some business to attend to. Get some rest, lass. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled, turned around, pulled out a bayonet, and left her for the night. 

Instead of walking into her bedroom, she went towards the bathroom instead. She came to the conclusion that she needed a hot shower. She started humming one of her favorite J-Pop songs as she put the shower on for herself. 

Her thoughts though, went to the loneliness that she was left to once again.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

After getting out of the shower, and putting on her panties and the shirt she wore for bed, she went straight into her room. She turned the light on, and hopped into her neatly made bed. She slipped her legs under the covers, seemingly in a hurry to try to bring some warmth to them. She reached to her lamp stand to grab the book she was reading. 

After bringing the book back to herself, she immersed herself within the book's world.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Once she made it to Chapter 25, she placed her bookmark there and set the book on the stand. She then turned off the light, and slouched into a sleeping position.

She grumbled about the light being so far away, and wishing for a Clapper, but she smiled it off.

Just before sleep could take her, her phone rang. 

She thought about getting up to answer, but she stopped when she saw what time the clock reported to her. 

"2 A.M.? I'll call them tomorrow…"

She laid back down and waited for the answering machine to pick the message up. After 6 rings, it did so. 

"Ami-chan? It's me, Setsuna. I just wanted to call and see if you were alright, since the rest of the Senshi sort of left you here…but it's two in the morning…I don't assume you would be up…"

Since this was one of her best friends, Ami darted to the phone. 

"Setsuna-chan?"

"Ami-chan? Did I wake you up…if so, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's alright Setsuna-chan. I sorta got home recently, and I was reading."

"That sounds like you, Ami-chan. I called about 14 times today, but since you didn't answer, I was starting to worry that something happened to my Ami-chan."

"No, I was fine. I was here until about noon, in which I went shopping and met up with my new friend."

"New friend?"

"He's a guy. And a priest."

"I was worried for a second that you were leaving me."

She chuckled, and answered "I couldn't do that. You're too good of a friend. So, how is your vacation?"

"I just got back in today."

"Would you like to come over for tea?"

"At this hour?"

"I could use the company. Once my new friend left, I began to think about my loneliness again. How I'm here and no one else was. I just don't want to be alone tonight…" 

"I'll be right over. Just make sure you have that tea ready!"

"Yes ma'am. The tea will be ready when you arrive, Setsuna-chan."

"Alright, Ami-chan. I'll see you in a little bit."

Ami heard the click on the other side of the line, and she hung up as well.

She looked at the clock once more. It read "2:15 A.M.".

"Well, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight…I'd better make that tea."

Without the thought of changing, she went right into her kitchen area, and put on some water to boil. 

*&*&*&*&*

At about 2:40 A.M., Ami heard a 5 knocks at the door, all following a certain rhythm. 

"That could be one of two people…and Alex-san is slaughtering vampires…" 

&*&

"DIE HEATHENISTIC FREAKS!"

Alexander Anderson laughed villainously as he cut a FREAK's head in two. 

Oh yeah, He was having fun slaughtering this group of FREAKs…

…………maybe too much fun…………

*&*

Ami walked to the door, and opened it.   
  
Setsuna stood there, with a coat covering her nightgown. A smile crept onto her lips when she saw her gracious hostess open the door. 

"Ami-chan, nice attire you have on."

"What you have on is just as revealing." 

"Touché."

"Come in, Setsuna-chan. Tea is almost ready."

"I cannot wait."

Ami stepped away from the door, as Setsuna stepped through the door. She took off her coat and put it on the coat rack. She then walked over to the white couch in front of the television. 

"How was your trip, Setsuna-chan?"

"It was pretty good. Kyoto is the same as I remember it."

"I thought you were going to stay the week."

"Nah, there was only so much I could do. I have been there a lot, so there wasn't much that was new to me that I wanted to do. I had gotten your message about your mom having to go to Hong Kong for the week. So, I decided to come back early and spend some time with you."

"That's why you're the best, Setsuna-chan. But you didn't have to rush back for me…"

"I wanted to rush back for you. I didn't want you to be lonely and miserable. But, apparently, you weren't…so, tell me about this guy…"

"Well, he's here for the week on business. He's a Scottish Priest from the Vatican, believe it or not."

"The Vatican? I can see why he wanted to get out so bad. There's really nothing there except the lovely churches…"

"Trust me Setsuna-chan, you have no idea."

"Whatever you say, Ami-chan." Ami smiled at her as she handed her a cup of tea, and with her own cup sat down next to her. 

"Anything else about this mystery priest…?"

"Nothing except I'm meeting him tomorrow to have more wild escapades."

"Don't priests still take the vow of celibacy?"

They both laughed at the joke for a bit, and in the process, moved a bit closer to each other. 

"Did you hear from any of the other Senshi, Setsuna-chan?"

"No, but I can assume that they're having their fun without us."

"That's always good."

"Did you hear anything from them, Ami-chan?"

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"What about the other Outer Senshi?"

"They're doing well in London. Hakura called to check in with me. Hotaru caught a fever, but is fine now."

"That's seems well and good."

They both took a sip from their tea glasses, and set them down.

"Would you like to hear some music, Setsuna-chan?"

"I would love to."

"Any requests?"

"Anything you wish, Ami-chan."

"Famous last words, Setsuna-chan."

Ami got up off her spot on the couch and walked over to the moderately big entertainment center. She chose one of the CD's there, and put it inside the CD player. She chose a song, and took her seat after pressing play.

(Lyrics once again in English instead of the original Japanese)

__

"I saw a nostalgic dream  
At that time we became close  
Everyone understood the overflowing loneliness

By the time we realized  
That something was precious, it was too late  
The feelings that pass us by are always too dazzling

If I ever hurt you until you want to cry  
At that time, I'll sing for you until your tears dry up"

Maybe it was the song, or the singer's voice, but Ami and Setsuna moved closer together on the couch they sat on. Ami leaned her head on Setsuna's shoulder, and Setsuna responded by putting an arm around her. 

__

"If it's the dream that you chased  
Don't be afraid of getting hurt  
On nights then you tremble, I'll hold you close…

And so…

Stop with that sad looking face  
Let me see your smile  
It's more wonderful and more precious to me than anything else, that smile"

Setsuna tightened her grip on Ami just a little, in a somewhat romantic fashion. Ami responded by grabbing Setsuna's hand, and holding it tightly.

__

"I can still remember it now  
There's no forever right here  
I kept gazing at the people who vanished with sad eyes

There's no one who'd ride a car without brakes  
That's what was whispered  
You looked down and tried to be strong; I just drew you close and embraced you tightly

If it's a dream that you want to grant  
Don't hang your head and cry  
On sleepless nights, I'll be there for you

Until you can see dreams  
Don't be so embarrassed  
Let me see your smile  
It's more wonderful and more precious to me than anything else, that smile"

True to the song, they smiled at each other with genuine emotion. It dawned on both Senshi that something would happen behind him, and the vocalist singing to them would bring out that private emotion. 

__

"We told each other about countless dreams at that time  
We can't go back, anymore, but still…

If it's the dream that you chased  
Don't be afraid of getting hurt  
On nights then you tremble, I'll hold you close

And so…

Stop with that sad looking face  
Let me see your smile  
It's more wonderful and more precious to me than anything else, that smile

If it's a dream that you want to grant  
Don't hang your head and cry  
On sleepless nights, I'll be there for you

Until you can see dreams…

Don't be so embarrassed  
Let me see your smile  
It's more wonderful and more precious to me than anything else, that smile

That smile..."

"That was wonderful, what was that song called?"

"Kimi ga Oikaketa Yume…"

"I like the lyrics…"

"You'll like the next song better, in fact, my new friend Father Alex-san sang this one at karaoke!"

"That's amusing!"

"Would you like to dance to it, since it's starting now…"

"I'd love to…"

Ami stood up, and offered her hand to Setsuna, who accepted. 

The acoustic guitar started, along with their dance…

Then the vocals came in…

(English instead of Japanese…again)

__

"I continued wandering aimlessly, all alone  
A faint sigh painting a stroke of white…

  
In the ephemeral nature of the changing seasons  
Tears overflowed without any reason…

  
"Even now I love you..."

The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow  
Through it all, I raised my head to the sky…

Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please hold me tight just once more…

We didn't understand each other and hurt each other over and over again  
Even at those times you were always kind…

I cut myself on the suddenly surrendered ring,  
As our promises to each other were not granted…

"Even now I remember..."

As the song played on, two swayed along, with Ami resting her head on Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna rested her head on Ami's, as the they danced closely together.…

__

"The fading memories are too brilliant as always  
I wanted to be closer by…

We can't meet again but you were always close to hold me up  
Just you, don't change yourself…

I can't erase those last tears you showed me

Even if I disappear along with this white snow,  
I want to always bloom in your heart…

We held each other close, don't forget that warmth  
Even if you love someone else…

I'll never let go of the sound, the last I heard of your voice  
I want to fall into a deep sleep…

The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow  
Through it all, I raised my head to the sky…

Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please hold me tight just once more…**_"_**

And they both looked in each other's eyes for a moment, and as the last phrase of the song played with passion, they kissed with the same type of passion…

__

"Please hold me tight just once more…"

The song ended, and in somewhat of a shock, Setsuna pulled back from her. She looked in a panic.

"Ami! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to……………I'll just leave, and we can pretend this never happened………I'm sorry, Ami-chan…"

She started to turn around, when she felt Ami grab her arm.

"Setsuna-chan…_mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete (*)..._"

"Are you sure…"

"Please stay…"

And they kissed once more…

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Ami woke up in the arms of Setsuna. She looked at the clock, which read "10 A.M.".

Deciding against swimming this morning, she slipped out of Setsuna's arms and out of the bed. She grabbed her shirt and a pair of jogging pants and put them on, and made her way into the kitchen. 

She went to put on the coffee, when she felt arms pull her into a deep hug. 

"Morning, Setsuna-chan! Coffee?"

"I'd love some, Ami-chan." Ami then moved her head up, and caught Setsuna in a kiss. 

Then they head a knock at the door.

"Wonder who it could be…?"

Ami walked over to the door and opened it. 

It was Father Anderson. He was wearing a somewhat multicolored shirt with his longcoat, black jeans and sneakers. His giant cross hung around his neck. 

Ami was just a little shocked.

And looking inside at the lass and her green haired friend with both of them still in their nightclothes, Anderson was a bit surprised as well. 

He spoke first.

"Err…It looks like I came at a bad time…I'll leave you two alone…Sorry to interrupt your sleepover…"

"Alex-san, wait!" He stopped in mid-turn.

"Mid-life crisis?"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&

**_Thanks for reading the interlude! The next chapter will probably be the last. The songs "Kimi ga Oikaketa Yume" and "Last Song" are both sung by the J-Pop/J-Rock singer Gackt. _**

(By the way, Anderson doesn't know Ami and Setsuna are now a pair, he really thought they were having a sleepover.)

*Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete - Please hold me tight just once more

Keep watch for Part III!

_ _


	5. Part III : The Last Song

****

Somewhat Lost in the Translation

By Slim Gohan and Keiya Tenpouin

Disclaimers – We don't own the characters, series, or songs used in the story. The basis isn't ours either (Lost in Translation) 

Series – Sailor Moon and Hellsing

Romantic Parings? – Implied Mercury/Pluto…could be taken as sisterly…minus the kissing and all…

ALL RIGHT! Any other parings? – No. 

Who are the other major characters then – Your mom and Bubbles the Monkey from DBZ.

Seriously, who? – Paladin Alexander Anderson and Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno. 

Summary – Paladin Alexander Anderson is sent to Tokyo to help subdue the Japanese FREAK threat. He runs into Ami Mizuno, who is finding herself somewhat adrift and alone in life. Maybe together, they can find the companionship they are both looking for….. (Loosely based on Lost in Translation)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Part III – The Last Song

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ami and Setsuna heard a knock at the door.

"Wonder who it could be…?" Ami wondered aloud. 

So she walked over to the door and opened it. 

It was Father Anderson. He was wearing a somewhat multicolored shirt with his white longcoat, black jeans and sneakers. His giant cross hung around his neck. 

Ami was just a little shocked.

And looking inside at the lass and her green haired friend with both of them still in their nightclothes, Anderson was a bit surprised as well. 

He recovered and spoke first.

"Err…It looks like I came at a bad time…I'll leave you two alone…Sorry to interrupt your sleepover…"

"Alex-san, wait!" He stopped in mid-turn.

"……….Mid-life crisis?"

"I guess you can say that…look, am I interrupting something lass? I'll let you and your friend have some more time if you want…"

"No, Alex-san. I promised that we would spend some time together today, and a promise is a promise."

He nodded in response and she motioned for him to come in, and he followed her inside. 

She moved next to Setsuna and Alexander stopped in front of the pair. 

"Alex-san, this is Meioh Setsuna. Setsuna-chan, meet Father Alexander Anderson, from Vatican City."

"It is nice to meet you, Setsuna."

"It is nice to meet you, Alexander-sama." They shook hands with one another, as Ami brightened her smile. 

"You two sit and chat while I bring us some coffee…is that alright with you, Alex-san?"

"That's perfectly fine, lass. I practically live off the stuff."

"I'll be right back." Ami walked into the kitchen area, and Anderson and Setsuna walked in the other direction to the living room area. 

So he sat on a chair, and she on the couch. There, they shared a serious awkward silence. He twiddled his thumbs, and she looked down at the floor. 

He tried to get the ball rolling. 

"So, you and Ami are friends?"

"Yeah. We've been friends for a long time….So, you met her this week, I hear?"

"I did. I believe it was while fighting vampires."

"Oh, that sounds fun."

"It was……You're Sailor Pluto, right?"

She looked at him surprised, while he sat there, looking innocently.

"Err….how did you know that?"

"I work with the Vatican."

"I knew that…which division??"

"Oh… Iscariot."

"I've never heard of that division before…"

"We're top secret."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah."

"So, what do you do when you're not being a Senshi?"

"I work as a school nurse."

"Oh. How old are you?"

"Older than you."

"Senshi of time, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds fun."

"I don't complain about it all the time."

More awkward silence followed as Ami walked in with their coffee.

"Here is your coffee Setsuna-chan…" as she handed her a cup. "And here is yours, Alex-san" as she handed him his cup. "…And this one is mine." She said as she picked up the last remaining cup for herself. 

"Thank you, lass." 

Setsuna snickered, and added "What he said."

They all took a sip of their coffee, and set it down. Ami spoke first.

"So, what did you two talk about?"

"Oh, nothing much…"

"We were just making basic introductions, lass. We didn't go in depth on anything."

"Ahh, I see."

"But lass, it was nice to make her acquaintance." He quickly added on.

"Yes, Anderson-sama is a nice person, and a very smart one too."

"You flatter me…"

"It seems you two are getting along. Do you want to come with us, if Alex-san doesn't mind, of course."

"No, not at all."

"I'd love to, but I've got to be somewhere today. Hakura, Michiru, and Hotaru are coming back today and I've got to meet them…"

"Sounds like fun, other lass."

"All right, Setsuna-chan. Tell them I said hello and welcome back."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message…" She said with a smile.

Ami smiled back. "Thank you for staying over last night, Setsuna-chan."

"It was my pleasure, Ami-chan. Hopefully, we can do it again sometime."

Anderson observed the exchange, yet the only thing that came up in his mind was "They must be really good friends…" then it went to "…that damned Alucard is going to die again when I get back there when I see him again…"

After Ami and Setsuna hugged and bowed to each other, they said their good-byes.

But Anderson's mind clicked once more when he saw the gestures, and thought to himself once more... 

"Isn't a hug supposed to mean something here? I knew it, but I just can't put my finger on it…" he continued with, "It probably has something to do with friendship and whatnot. I don't think it means anything beyond that…" That added to the feeling of not caring one way or the other. 

Anderson smiled and bowed as well. Setsuna then took her leave for the day. Ami watched her leave the apartment, and then turned back to the Paladin.

"Just give me a few minutes, Alex-san. I'll be ready soon. Please, make yourself at home."

"Alright lass, I'll wait." She walked down into the hall that led to the bathroom. He sat down again, and continued sipping his coffee. While drinking, he glanced over to the bookshelf that was visible in the room. He set his cup down, and from his spot scanned the self for anything he would find interesting. What he found were several books about medicine and other sciences. 

That is, until he found a copy of "It's A Magical World".

He got up, stretched is legs for a second, and walked over to the shelf. He pulled out the book from it's space and flipped to a random page. 

"A comic book? I didn't know the lass was into such things…" He stopped his sentence when laughter overtook him. 

He took the book back with him as he walked back to his seat. He continued laughing at and reading the book while Ami was scrambling to find some clothes to wear. He was enjoying himself with the book, until his cell phone's ring distracted him from it.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the phone. He pressed the answer button and answered.

"Hello?"

"Moshi moshi Father Anderson! How is your trip so far?"

"Not too bad, Father Renaldo. I'm following my orders and am having fun."

"That's wonderful to hear, Father."

"How are the children?"

"They're doing well. They all miss you so."

"I miss them too, and I'll be back by weeks end."

"Well, you see Father, that is what this call is about…"

"Hmm?"

"There has been an incident in Scotland. Your expertise and skill are required."

"What about Heinkel and Yumiko?"

"They're on assignment in the Middle East. Besides, Father Maxwell doesn't want to send them to there after their brief run in with Hellsing."

"They ran into that damned Alucard?"

"Him, the female vampire, and the commander of the Wild Geese…Pip something…anyway, we need you back."

"Hmm? When?"

"We need you on a plane to Scotland tonight. Father Maxwell called ahead, and your plane is scheduled for 6 P.M. Tokyo time. Everything is prepared, and all you need to do is be there."

"Alright."

"Also, Father Maxwell needs the Tokyo FREAK report when you return from Scotland."

"Understood."

"May God go with you."

"Amen."

The other side of the line went dead, as Anderson put his phone away. He simply leaned back, and put his hand to his forehead.

"How much did you hear, lass?"

He glanced over, and saw Ami standing at the entrance to the living room area. She was wearing a blue summer dress, with a white sweater. Her Mercury pendant hung around her neck in all it's silver glory.

"Most of it." She said with a blush.

"So you know I'll have to leave later today."

"I know…"

"I have to apologize for deceiving you by saying I would be here all week…"

"It's alright Alex-san. Duty calls, and you didn't know about it. Besides, you have all day free."

"You're right." He smiled a genuine, non-feral smile. "Let's get going then."

"Alright." She said, as she walked over to the door. Alex set the book down onto the table, stood up, and followed her to the door. She made sure she had her keys and wallet with her in her small, blue purse. 

"Let's go."

Anderson nodded, and followed her out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&

They found themselves walking the Tokyo city streets, with the downtown as their destination. 

Strangely enough, neither of them had a destination in mind. So, they were…well…just walking, hoping they could come up with an idea. An idea other than karaoke, that is. 

"Think of anythin' lass?"

"There are no festivals today, all of the concerts today I heard are sold out…and after 7 P.M."

"That's no good. What about---"

"No karaoke."

"…"

"But, I suppose there are one of those variety shows that give away free tickets still have seats."

"Good, let's do that then lass."

"But those usually don't open until 11."

"And it's about 9:30…"

"We've got time to kill…" 

"That we apparently do…"

They both stopped in their tracks, and stood thinking. The sounds of lasers and button mashing, along with the sounds of people and their random conversations could be heard in the background. 

"There has to be something we can do, lass…"

While he continued to ponder, Ami looked around their surroundings for possible answers to their question. 

"Hair salons, department stores, a restaurant, a strip club?!?…Alex-san wouldn't want to go to any of those…" 

Then the buzzing and the button mashing and the sounds of people conversing came upon her, as she turned to look at the building they were standing in front of. 

"Alex-san!"

"Hmm?"

"How about here?"

Anderson looked at the building Ami was referencing to. He raised an eyebrow at her choice.

"I've never been to one…"

"Now's a good time to start…"

"We have until 11. Let's waste time." He said, finally giving in. 

She smiled as they went inside together.

&&&&&&&&

In the arcade, Alexander and Ami were indulging themselves on a fighting game. One Ami thought she was quite good at, since she beat Usagi and the rest of the Inner Senshi, as well as a few other good players at this very game. 

"Alex-san! You beat me again. I thought you never played this one!"

"It must be talent. Or the priest I'm using. Never fight a man of God!"

Ami smiled as she put in a few more tokens and challenged him again. 

"I'm sorry Alex-san, but this time, I'm going to take you out."

"Those are fightin' words lass. "

She selected her character, Sailor V, and then the virtual battle commenced. 

&&&&&&&&

They walked out of the Arcade at 10:35 A.M., with the Paladin holding a record of 25-2 over Mercury.

The two losses were mercy losses. However, he told Ami otherwise. She went with his charade, but she knew better. 

At this time, they headed off to the TV studio for the variety show they were planning on watching. Ami told Alexander that this variety show host was the Japanese equal of Johnny Carson. 

&&&&&&

"What the hell is this…?"

Alexander didn't have a clue of what was going on at this show. From the look of it, the man's guest didn't have an idea of what was going on either. Alexander's attempts to find out what was going on from Ami failed, since she was in stitches. 

The only words Alexander could understand were the guest's name, "Bob Harris". 

One of the main differences between the actor Harris and the Paladin Anderson is that Bob went along with the insanity. Anderson, on the other hand, didn't do a thing. 

Well, the other main difference is that Bob was on Television, while Alexander was sitting in the audience, but that one isn't important.

"…This is crazy…"

&&&&&&&

"…That was crazy."

"Come on, Alex-san! That was fun!"

The show had ended, and the two were walking in the Tokyo afternoon sunlight. 

"It was crazy."

"Alright, I'll give you that one. Are you hungry, Alex-san?"

"You read my mind." He said, as he grabbed his stomach.

"Come on, There is a place not far from here. It isn't too bad."

"Lass?"

"Hmm?"

"You're hungry too, aren't ya?"

"Famished."

"I thought as much. Please lead the way."

"My pleasure." She said as she grabbed his hand, and starting pulling him along. 

&&&

"Lass, why is there a cooker on our table?"

"Because we cook the food, Alex-san." 

He poked it with one of his blessed blades. She laughed in amusement at his goofy action. 

Who knew Alexander Anderson had a goofy side to him?

Soon, the waiter came out, and asked them what they wanted. Alexander didn't really care, so Ami just ordered the same thing for both of them. 

"What did you order, lass?"

"You'll see in due time, Alex-san."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Their usual silence filled their space like water in a cup. Not that either of them cared, since it was nice for them to have the other's company. 

&&&

That silence didn't last very long. 

The waiter had brought them their food.

Raw.

"What in the…"

"We're supposed to cook it Alex-san. That is why there is a burner here."

She then took her food, picked it up with a pair of tongs, and placed it over the fire.

Alex on the other hand, used his blessed blade to pick it up by impaling it, and then put it over the fire as well.

Ami couldn't help but laugh. 

&&&&

Surprisingly, Alexander's was done first. He placed it down on his plate in front of him. He forwent the chopsticks and continued using his bayonet blade. Ami, on the other hand, when she was done cooking used the chopsticks given to her. 

Between bites, Alexander said, "This isn't so bad. But, it kind of makes me mad that they didn't cook it for us, lass. I mean, this is a restaurant after all."

"Alex-san, I'm sure you can deal with this easily."

"Compared to fighting vampires, this is a challenge."

"A challenge?"

  
  
"Oh yeah, no question. Well, except for that bloody demon Alucard. I will kill him one of these days…" 

She giggled. "It's good to know you have your priorities straight. Also, it's good to know that fighting vampires is easier that cooking."

"You learn new things everyday, lass."

"Yes, I suppose I do…"

&&&&

They paid (Alexander grumbled since they didn't cook it and they still had to pay a good amount) for their food, and they were once again looking for something to do together. 

It was 3:30 P.M. 

"Ok lass, what now?"

"Well, do you remember that park you saw when you first came?"

"The one I saw you in looking depressed?"

"Yes."

"Then I do."

"Let's go back there, together this time."

"Alright lass, I have some time." 

She nodded, and they were bound for the park.

&&&&&

They arrived there after a ten-minute walk. It was 3:45 P.M.

They began walking on the sidewalk there, and came upon a street artist almost as soon as they arrived. The artist offered to draw them, for a small fee, of course. 

It was something they both agreed on.

So they sat on the nearest bench, as Ami leaned on Alexander's shoulder, he put his arm around her, letting his gloved hand drape over her shoulder. 

The artist looked a little bewildered at the fact this man had a glove on that read "JESUS CHRIST IS IN HEAVEN", but he went on with it anyway.

It took him all of a half-hour, but the portrait of Mercury and the Paladin was completed. 

He handed them the portrait, which was to their liking, and they paid him his "small" fee. 

They then continued on with their walk.

&&&&&

"You keep it lass."

She looked up at him in question. "Why?"

"As something to remember me by."

She didn't say anything, but had a questioned look on her face. So he continued on.

"We may never see each other again. It's better you keep it than myself. I wouldn't be able to forget you even if I tried."

She only nodded.

"Don't look sad, lass. You had fun this week with me, didn't you? How many psychotic priest do you meet?"

"Not many, but you've certainly set a high standard for the best."

"And…?"

"I had fun." She flashed him a smile once more. 

"See lass? You look better with that smile than you do with that frown."

They stopped by the cherry blossoms as they came upon them. She brought a branch to her height, and simply admired it. It's divine aroma came to her nose on it's own. 

"These cherry blossoms Alex-san…you should smell one…"

He only nodded, as he took the branch she had and took a giant wiff.

Needless to say, he was taken back at the giant aroma it had.

Cough "It was nice lass" cough 

She laughed, and added "You were not supposed to smell it that much Alex-san!"

"Tell me next time!"

"I'm sure you learned not to do it next time."

"You're right lass, I won't do it next time…because you'll tell me!"

"You've got a deal!"

He then looked at his watch. 

It read 5:15 P.M.

"Lass, We should get going. I need to pack before I go."

"I'll go with you."

&&&&

They reached the hotel in 10 minutes.

The rushed in, and went directly to the elevator. It took them up to his floor. They went to his room.

Alexander had the keys at the ready as he went to go unlock the door. After a few seconds of trying, he found himself successful with the click of the doorlock. They entered into his remarkably clean room.

"It's…neat!"

"Yes, well, I try."

He went into his walk-in closet and pulled out his one suitcase.

"Just one, Alex-san?"

"Yes, well, one must be prepared."

The room phone rang suddenly. Ami was closest to it, so she answered for him.

"Moshi moshi…" 

She nodded at what she heard, as if the person knew that she nodded, and handed it to Alexander.

"Yes?"

"Anderson-sama? It is the clerk from the front desk. I am calling to tell you that you are checked out of the hotel. Maxwell-sama called ahead. Your cab will be here very soon to take you to the airport. Thank you for staying with us. Have a safe trip home."

"Thank you. God bless." He then hung up the phone.   
  
Ami went into his drawer and pulled out the few clothes that he brought with him. She set them on the bed, as Alexander opened the suitcase. 

"He are your things. You didn't bring very much."

"I didn't need to. The whole priest thing keeps it easy."

She only nodded.

He folded his things and put them in the suitcase neatly. It didn't take long, and he was done quite soon.

"Well lass, I am ready to go."

She smiled and added "Then let us go, Alex-san."

They walked out the door together, and she slammed the door shut.

&&&&&

__

(English instead of Japanese)

Inside of the continually falling rain

Hollowly, I looked up into the sky

With the ends stretching out into eternity

A flock of birds looking for freedom was crying out

Only your lost smiling face

Could never do anything like betray

Over and over I murmured this to my heart

They made it down to the lobby together via the elevator. 

"**Waiting for your cab, Alex-san?"**

"Yes, and then I am off to work once more. Lass, I truly had a good time with you."

"It was fun, Alex-san. Thank you for being with me and curing my loneliness."

"No need to thank me for that, lass. It was entirely my pleasure."

__

And no matter how much I've been hurt

And what became the thing that hurts me

I can't stop for anyone

It's fine if I only find a little bit of light

Even if today's sun doesn't rise

"The falling rain will someday cease, won't it..."

You've gotten tired of walking

In your hand you've held the vanishing dream…

And when this life has been exhausted

There's something precious that cannot be forgotten

Our time together that we fought for…

"What do you think of the Sailor Senshi now, Alex-san?"

"I am a fan of Sailor Mercury. I can't say much of the others since I really haven't seen them in action."

"You're too kind…you know…when you're not crazy…"

"I thank you for that humble complement." He smiled, and she broke out into laughter. 

"You know lass, I really am going to miss you."

"And I really will miss you too. Don't forget me, Father Alexander Anderson-san."

"Never."

__

And even when my voice doesn't reach you

Even when we can't return to that time again

I'm here, continuing to cry out to you

Someone continues to search for

The meaning of their birth

And no matter how much I've been hurt

And what became the thing that hurts me

I can't stop for anyone…

The cab soon pulled up.

Alexander stood up, and grabbed his suitcase.

"I must go. Goodbye, Mizuno Ami." He bowed, and was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand.

"Wait…here…" She took off her Mercury pendant and put it around his neck.

"This is something to remember me by. Keep it safe, Alexander Anderson-san."

He smiled and reached into his coat. He pulled out one of his blessed bayonets.   
  
"Here, keep this to remember me by with the picture. You can use this to fight the undead more effectively. The Pope himself blessed it. This one is special to me, lass. Keep it safe."

"Alright, Alex-san." 

At this point, she was tearing up. In a reaction, he brought her into a great bear hug. One in which she gave in return. 

__

It's fine if I only find a little bit of light

Even if today's sun doesn't rise

"The falling rain will someday cease, won't it..."

"Goodbye, Mizuno Ami."

"Goodbye, Paladin Alexander Anderson."

They released their hug, and he turned away and walked out the door.   
  
He got in the cab, and it pulled away. Ami walked out of the hotel, bayonet in hand, and off toward her apartment. She said to herself:

"Sou sa, kono ame wa itsuka yamu n da ne..."

"The falling rain will someday cease, won't it..."

THE END

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N : Sorry for taking so long to get out! We've just been busy. Well, this is the end of the story. The song is "dears" by Gackt. What can we say, we like Gackt!

Also, we sorta apologize for the Interlude II, and how weird it was in relation to the story. We didn't know what we were doing. But we won't take it down. This is it for us. 

Please review!

Goodbye! 


End file.
